El Bimbo
by Rainer's Cherub
Summary: Isang songfic mula sa kanta ng Eraserheads. Matagal ng pangarap ni Kenshin na makasayaw si Kaoru ng paborito nilang El Bimbo…hanggang paniginip na lang ba talaga ang lahat? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Ang Rurouni Kenshin ay hindi akin. Ito ay pag-aari ni Nobohiru Watsuki, Shounen, Shuiesha, Jump at Sony. Ang kantang El Bimbo ay pag-aari naman ng Eraserheads.

El Bimbo

**_kamuka mo si paraluman  
nung tayo ay bata pa_**

Natatawa ako kapag naiisip ko ang mukha mo nung ika'y labing-isang taong gulang pa lang at ako'y labintatlo. Palagi tayong madungis at naglalaro sa may putikan. Iiyak ka pa nga dahil palagi ka na lang nadadapa at nasusugatan. At ako naman and dakilang bayani na hahalik sa sugat mo para wala ka nang madamang hapdi at ibibigay ko ang aking dibdib para iyong iyakan. Tayong dalawa ay matalik na magkaibigan at mahal na mahal natin ang isa't-isa kahit hindi pa natin nalalaman kung ano ang tunay na ibig sabihin ng pag-big.

**_at ang galing-galing mo sumayaw  
mapabugi man o cha cha_**

Naalala ko rin noong palagi kang naaatasang sumayaw sa mga patimpalak ng ating paaralan. Sikat na sikat ka nga dahil sa galing mo pero kahit magkaganoon ay hindi ka man lang naging mayabang. Namamangha na lamang ang lahat kapag sumayaw ka na…bugi man yan o chacha o swing o tango. Talagang wala nang mas gagaling pa sa indakan.

_**ngunit ang pabotrito  
ay pagsayaw mo ng el bimbo**_

**_nakakaindak, nakakaaliw  
nakakatindig balahibo_**

Marami ka mang sayaw na alam gawin ang paboritong mong isayaw at ang talagang hingangaan ko sa iyo ay ang paborito nating el bimbo. Kapag kumakaway na ang iyong baywang ay parang nahihirapan akong huminga. Palagi na lang akong natitigilan kapag nakapikit ka na at nagkukunawari na may kasayaw. Tayong dalawa ay matalik na magkaibigan at mahal na mahal nating ang isa't-isa bago pa man natin nalaman kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng pag-ibig. Matagal na rin akong nangangarap na makasayaw ka, mahawakan ang iyong mga kamay at madama ka ng kay lapit.

**_pagkagaling sa skwela ay didiretso na sa inyo  
at buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako  
_**

Nagulat na nga lang ako nung ako ang piliin mong kapareha sa isang patimpalak sa pagsayaw. Hindi mo lang alam kung gaano ako kasaya dahil matutupad na rin sa wakas ang kay tagal kong pangarap. Pero natatakot din ako dahil hindi ako marunong sumayaw ngunit napawi rin iyon nang ako'y bigyan mo ng ngiti kasabay ng wika mong "magiging maayos ang lahat." At mula noon, pagkatapos ng eskwela, ay pupunta agad ako sa inyong bahay at doo'y maglalaro at magmemerienda kasama ng iyong mga magulang. Magkahalong tuwa at takot ang aking naramdaman nang bigla mo akong niyayang tumayo.

**_magkahawak ang ating kamay  
at walang kamalay-malay  
na tinuruan mo ang puso ko  
na umibig ng tunay_**

Halos nilunok ko na ang lahat nang bigla mong kunin ang aking mga nanlalamig na kamay at binalot mo ng sa iyo. Tumingin ka sa aking mga mata at ang ani'y "Huwag kang matakot, tuturuan kita" Ngumiti ako sa iyo at biglang napayapa ang naghihikahos kong puso. Sumayaw tayo hanggang magpakailanman na hindi ko na namalayan na iniibig na pala kita. Hindi ko lubos maintindihan kong ano ang tinuturo mo sa akin noon, ang magsayaw o ang magmahal? Ngunit pagdaan ng mga sandali, sigurado ako na natutunan kong gawin ang dalawa.

**_nanigas ang aking katawan  
pagumikot na ang plaka  
patay sa kembot ng bewang mo  
at ang pungay ng iyong mga mata_**

Bigla mo naming tatawagin ang aking pansin kapag nawawala ako sa aking sarili. Ngingiti ka ulit at kikislap ang bituwin sa iyong mga mata. Nilapitan mo ang plaka at bigla mo itong pina-ikot. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, hindi na ako nakagalaw at nanatili na lang ako sa pagtayo, mga mata'y nakatutok pa rin sa iyo. Sinabi mo na panoorin muna kita at iyon na siguro ang pinakamagandang paanyaya na king natanggap: ang panoorin ka ng ganito…ang malaman na ikaw ang tinitibok ng aking puso.

**_lumiliwanag ang buhay  
habang tayo'y magkaakbay  
at dahang dahan dumudulas  
ang kamay ko sa makinis mong braso_**

Pagod na ako ngunit hindi pa rin tayo tumitigil sa pagsayaw. Wari'y habangbuhay na akong nakawak sa iyo at nakatitig sa iyong mga malumay na mata. Napakabait mo talaga dahil nagpapasensya ka sa isang engot na katulad ko. Mga kama'y ko naman ay dahan-dahang dumudulas sa iyong mapuputing braso. Napakakinis mo talaga ngunit higit pa roon ang minahal ko sa iyo.

_**sana noon pa man ay sinabi na sa iyo  
kahit hindi na uso ay ito lang ang alam ko  
**_

Nalulungkot talaga ako kapag tumitigil na ang musika dahil alam kong oras ng gumising sa napakaganda kong pangarap. Aanyayahan mo naman akong umupo at pipilitin mo akong magsalita sa mga nangyari sa akin sa buong araw. Sasabihin ko naman sa iyo ang lahat ng mga problema ko at marahan kang nakikinig at dumaramay. Kahit kailan hindi ako nakaramdam ng pag-iisa dahil alam ko na andiyan ka palagi sa aking tabi. Hindi ko alam kong hanggang kailan ko matatago ang aking nararamdaman ngunit sana ay matagal ko nang sinabi sa iyo na mahal na mahal kita. Kahit hindi mo maintindihan…ito lang ang alam kong paraan para maipahayag ang aking nararamdaman para sa iyo.

**_magkahawak ang ating kamay  
at walang kamalay-malay  
na tinuruan mo ang puso ko  
na umibig ng tunay_**

Hahawakan ko ang iyong kamay at hihilain kita ng kay lakas patungo sa aking katawan. Yayakapin kita ng buong higpit hanggang sa sabay tayong maubusan ng hininga. Gusto kong ganito lang tayo habang-buhay…araw-araw nagsasayaw at umiibig. Hindi mo ba narinig ang mga katagang "mahal kita" habang humihinga ako sa iyong mukha? Hindi mo ba iyon nararamdaman kapag hinahawakan kita ng mahigpit na mahigpit? Hindi mo ba ito nakikita habang tayong dalawa ay sumasayaw nang nakangiti sa mga ulap?**_lumipas ang maraming taon  
di na tayo nagkita_**

Lumipas ang maraming araw,lingo, buwan hanngang umabot na ng taon at habangbuhay. Hindi ka na muling bumalik sa akin buhat ng magpasya kang umalis patungong siyudad. Gusto ko na ngang kalimutan ang lahat-lahat tungkol sa iyo. Ang iyong ngiti, iyong tawa, ang iyong mga luha at iyong baywang na palaging kinukuha ang aking hininga. Ilang taon din akong naghintay ng isang taong muli kong makakasayaw ngunit ako'y bigo dahil sa puso ko…alam kong ikaw lang ang gusto kong makapareha. Ngunit…iba ang landas mong tinahak at hindi ako naging masaya buhat noon.

**balita ko'y may anak ka na  
ngunit walang asawa**

**tagahugas ka raw ng pinggan  
sa may ermita**

Isang araw, nagulat na lang ako nang bumisita ang isang kapit-bahay at sinabing may anak ka na raw. Gusto ko nang mamatay pagkatapos kung malaman dahil may iba ka na palang minamahal. Ngunit mas lalo akong nalungkot dahil walang ama ang iyong anak. May kung ano sa kaibuturan ng aking damdamin na gustong-gusto kang puntahan at maksama ka…pati na ang iyong anak Wala na akong pakialam kung katulong ka na lang o tagahugas man ng pinggan. Ang importante ay maayos ka at tunay ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo.

**_at 'sang gabi nasagasaan  
sa isang madilim na eskinita_**

Ang akala ko magkakasama na tayo habang-buhay at magiging isang masaya at malaking pamilya ngunit lahat ng iyon ay naglaho nang malaman ko na ika'y kinuha na sa aking ng Maykapal. Hindi mo alam kung ilang araw akong nagkulong sa kwarto at umiyak. Hindi ko pa rin lubos na matanggap na wala ka na at hindi na kita misasayaw pa ng el bimbo.  
**_lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunaw  
sa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw_**

Kasama mo, naglaho na rin ang lahat ng aking mga pangrap. Nawalan na ako ng dahilan para magpatuloy pang mabuhay. Ngunit siguro kung buhay ka pa, ngingitian mo ako at magwiwika ng, "Magiging maayos ang lahat" Ngumiti ako ng unti-unti dahil alam ko na hanggang marunong pa akong mangarap…makakasama pa rin kita, mahahawakan at maisasayaw kahit sa panaginip man lang.

**magkahawak ang ating kamay  
at walang kamalay-malay  
na tinuruan mo ang puso ko  
na umibig ng tunay**

At habang nababasa ako sa ilalim ng ulan na ito, sasabihin ko na ang matagal ko nang itinatago. "Kaoru…mahal kita" Kahit hindi mo na ako maririnig patuloy kong isisigaw ang iyong magandang pangalan. Kahit puting bato na lang ang aking mahahawakan…patuloy tayong sasayaw ng el bimbo sa ilalim ng ulan na ito. Kahit hindi na kita makita ulit…hinding-hindi kita kakalimutan. Ikaw…si paraluman…ang aking mahal.

Sa loob ng aking puso, alam ko patuloy kitang mamahalin. At habang nakatayo ako sa harap ng iyong basang puntod, parang nararamdaman ko pa rin ang iyong mga baywang sa aking mga kamay, nanlalamig pa rin ang aking katawan, naririnig ko pa rin ang plakang umiikot at ang iyong wikang "Huwag kang matakot, tuturuan kita…"

**A N: Napakahalaga ng kantang ito sa akin….iyong lang po.**


End file.
